The Knights of the Fonz
The Knights of the Fonz was originally founded by Hansington shortly after the fall of Rome. He created a small church to recruit noobs and went out of his way to help them out. Slowly but surely, the faction grew. Origins After the faction began growing, it was decided by new member Haribo1202 and founder Hansington that it was to become an order of knights, better known as The Knights of the Fonz. The church was raided after a short time due to a hole in the mines through a cave. They created the Stronghold of the Fonz, an underwater fortress. They continued growing to 10 people. After Africa had been raided, Haribo1202 returned to the Fonz to retreieve the King's Crown for NGGenetertainment. Many people stayed in the Fonz's incredible stronghold until Africa's base had been rebuilt. It contained everything from a cobblestone generator to an animal farm. Destruction of the Great Stronghold The day after Haribo rejoined, someone in the Stronghold of the Fonz was banned for Xraying, and then another couple hours later, another player was banned too, so many of the supplies had been confiscated by admins. Several members left to rejoin Africa's newly rebuild fort or to join North Korea. The true decline only began when Hansington himself was banned for Xraying several diamonds. Haribo immedeately took charge and made the other 2 members Gaurdians of the Fonz, the highest rank. It was shortly afterwords that North Korea, led by NGGentertainment, NorbertG11, and PonIsAmazing, all attacked the under-defended fortress of the Fonz, destroying it and utterly defeating the Fonz once and for all--or so they thought. Haribo valiently defended the vaults of the stronghold but it was not enough to stop the onslaught from North Korea. Cronus95(97) inflitrated the vault and began stealing items for North Korea. Haribo made off with the Crown of Africa himself, but the entire base was destroyed by the attackers. He saved the crown and came back to defend the base, but it was too late. The base had been ravaged by lava and by the assailants, and the gaurdians of the Fonz were dead and being killed over and over. The remaining members disbanded the faction and went there ways. The Second Coming Despite his ban, Hansington still desired for the knights to prosper, so he created and used his alternate account, The__Fonz, to aid the Fonz in a second coming. He regathered the Gaurdians of the Fonz including Haribo and Pecher and created the faction once again; however, Haribo1202 betrayed their base to the warriors of North Korea and led to the base's destruction, but they weren't powerless. After Haribo's attacks, the Fonz had little left. Haribo founded Japan, which has sworn war against North Korea. The Knights soon joined up with Japan making it a powerful faction, warring with factions such as USSR (New Rome) and North Korea. Japan raided many bases and put fear in the hearts of many. The Third Arrival When Cronus97 and IronHoarder took over the server, they decided to unban Hansington and some other former KOTF members for old time's sake. They reformed and made allies with IronHoarder, but this would not last. IronHoarder had a bumpy relationship with the Fonz which included him attempting to create a library of the server with Hansington and the destruction of several KOTF strongholds. IronHoarder's faction at the time, SPQR, was a dominant server power at the time and was a group to be feared until is dissolution, but KOTF lived on. With the help of SDG3xOV3RBOSS, the Knights of Omega were created as a recruitment system for the Fonz. Althought the Knights of Omega did not last, they did leave a lasting impact on the workings of the KOTF. With the temporary help of the Rebels and Coolnight 94, they created a massive tower and secret passage system, which included an amazing defence system and long roads going in all directions. Although that map is long gone, it was an amazing structure that was constantly being raided by factions such as SPQR and Diadem. It was eventually the Rebels that destroyed it due to the destruction of their village from IronHoarder, who blamed it on the KOTF. The Fonz Today The Knights of the Fonz are currently thriving under the leadership of users like Hansington, TreaverMG, and Coolnight94, all long-time knights. They are respected and have made many friends, but continue war with New Africa(North Koreans!) Category:Clan Category:Faction